magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Rewin Dragon
Not many breeds of dragons live far from mountains, but rewin miniatures love warm climates, and thrive on islands. With blue and yellow coloring, they blend in with their surroundings and are skilled hunters. It's difficult to spot these small animals along the floor of the forest, and even harder to catch, as they are very fast and love to roost in the upper branches. Rewin dragons also love to swim, and fish are a large part of their diet. Small but sharp teeth are powerful weapons, as are their claws. A person thinking such a tiny, sweet looking creature is not to be taken seriously is in for a surprise. They attack larger creatures from the sky, diving down and then flying out of reach. They tire quickly, though, and prefer sunbathing to flight. Their homes are usually caves along the beach, cushioned with sand and decorated with beautiful shells and even pearls. Egg This little egg has unusual stripes of bright blue and yellow. Hatchling Tiny enough to fit in the palm of your hand, this rewin hatchling is extremely active. Difficult to look after because it loves to climb and explore, it seems never to rest for long. Eventually, though, it tires of play and is ready to be fed. The older dragons bring it a large fish, which the tiny draconian hastily devours. You watch as it runs back to the other youngling dragons, and look on as it decides to climb a tree. Small but sharp claws grip the bark tightly, and before you know it, the little one is out of sight. Suddenly, it plummets down, and you stand up, fearing it has fallen. But no, it is merely testing out its wings, coasting along the air clumsily. Adult Even when they have reached adulthood, rewin dragons are easily mistaken for hatchlings. They are smaller than most species, reaching no higher than a few hand-spans. They live around the shores of Lakira, and leave often to visit deeper waters. When winter arrives, they follow the narwhals south, returning to their homelands in the Callisto Islands. There they spend the cold months relaxing on sandy beaches, and hunting for their favorite meals; fish. Watching them maneuver under water is an interesting sight; they spread their wings wide, as if in flight, and navigate with their tails. They are almost dog-like in their loyalty and affection, and will follow their magi around the castle endlessly, when not hunting or caring for the young of their kind. Breeding Additional Information *No. 61 *Obtained from the Royal Gift Quest *Released: September 24, 2009 *Sprites: Niwer *Description: Damien *Rewin Dragon can be changed into 'Rewin Ancient '''after completing the 'Missing Dragons '''quest. *Origins: Dragon is a legendary creature, typically described as a fire-spewing beast with serpentine, reptilian or avian traits, that features in the myths of many cultures around world. *Trivia: **The third Quest creature to be released. **Rewin is "Niwer" spelled backwards. Category:2009 Creatures Category:Quest-born Category:Artist: Niwer Category:Dragons